


Hearth and Family

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: The Right Hand is Light [3]
Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Genly goes home with Estraven, and finds it just might feel more like home than anything else in his life.





	Hearth and Family

**Author's Note:**

> cw - references to pregnancy. no actual pregnancy though.

Genly watched the children play within Therem’s family. All three of their own were there, even the ones that Ashe had carried. They had been picked up and traveled with Genly and Therem to Therem’s hearth for a full family reunion.

Sorve, being the oldest, was helping mind their younger siblings and cousins, making sure none fell into a fire or tackled each other too roughly. Therem was sipping tea beside their parent and Esvans seemed pleased to be able to welcome their child home after such long exile. With the coming of the Ekumen, it seemed that more than just political feuds and shames had been put aside.

Genly hadn’t known his parents long, hadn’t let himself get attached to them because he had long had his heart set on the stars. He knew he wasn’t their only child, that he had a sister who had also left to travel to other worlds. Maybe, in the years that had passed so quickly to him, his fathers had had a child who stayed, who found living around Sol was enough for them, who didn’t dream of alien stars and alien worlds.

Genly didn’t regret his decision, or he never had before. But he was learning what it was like to love someone and one world. As he sat at Therem’s side, an arm around the back of their chair, and watched the children, he felt a calm contentedness warmer than the hearth at his back. 

Sorve seemed to have passed their duty off, and Genly was honored when they approached him. “Envoy Genry Ai.”

Genly smiled, nodding to them, “Young lord Sorve Harth rem ir Estraven, how can I be of service?”

Sorve blushed, a darkening of his brown cheeks. “You may just call me Sorve, lord Envoy. Ashe does.”

Genly felt a mixture of honor and embarrassment. He and Therem hadn’t yet been very public about their relationship, but apparently Sorve had caught on. “Then you should call me Genly.”

“I’m afraid I will only be able to manage Genry,” Sorve said, taking a seat on the ground. 

They were a gangly young person still, though growing into their own skin. Genly knew that Therem was very proud of them, and Genly was pleased that they were able to see each other once more. Though there was the great pain in the death of Arek between them, time passed even on a world that was always Year One.

“Genry, I was wondering if you could tell me more stories about the stars and the Ekumen,” Sorve rested their elbows on their crossed legs and leaned forward.

“Of course,” Genly turned his full attention to them. “But you must promise me you won’t go running off to them. I don’t think Therem would forgive me if you did.”

“I think they would,” Sorve’s dark eyes were sharp, and they had produced a notebook from somewhere.

Genly decided it wasn’t going to be worth arguing that and didn’t noticed that Sorve had never promised until he was halfway through his second story of how the academy of envoys worked. He and Sorve ended up sitting side by side on the floor near the hearth, and Genly had drawn some examples of the larger ships so that Sorve would have an idea. It was Therem who interrupted them, moving to sit on the other side of their child.

“What’s that?” they asked, pointing at a sketch of a Terran tree with a tiny human figure for scale.

“Genry was telling me about where he grew up,” Sorve said, passing the book over.

Therem’s dark brows rose. “He was?” They flipped through a few pages, looking at the sketches and the notes. “It seems he is a bit of an artist too.”

Genly shrugged and tugged one of his braids. “Not really. I picked up most from doodling the worlds I imagined seeing in class.”

“Sorve, will you check in on your grandparent? They could use a drink before bed,” Therem said, nodding toward the bedrooms. Sorve closed the notebook and leapt up. “And don’t let them have any beer!” Therem called to the retreating form.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Genly said, once Sorve had vanished. “You have a wonderful family.”

“It’s hard to have a career and spend time with them,” Therem sighed, and rested their head in their hands. Genly moved closer and wrapped his arms around them, tucking them against his side. Therem’s long hair was loose; they had been getting ready for bed and Genly wondered how long he and Sorve had been talking. Genly placed a kiss to the locks, which grounded himself.

“Do you ever regret what you’ve done?” Therem asked, voice muffled by their hands.

Genly was silent for a moment. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to ask, but because Therem posed it, he gave it thought. Finally, he said, “No. I have brought a new world into the Ekumen. I have forged alliances, I might have helped stop the invention of war on an alien world. I think all things considered, I have done well with my life. But do I regret certain decisions, see things I could have done better, more people I could have cared for? Of course. That is what it is to be human.”

Therem looked up at Genly, turning in his arms, so that they could place their own around his neck. “Very wise.”

“You must be wearing off on me,” Genly said, resting his forehead against their own. Dark eyes surrounded in thick lashes blinked back at him. “You know another reason I don’t regret my choices?”

“More wisdom? For free?” Therem asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Just this time,” Genly said, leaning against the warmth of the side of the hearth. “I don’t, can’t, regret what I have done because it has led to this.” He pressed another kiss, to their forehead this time. “I never thought I would find someone like you.”

“An alien catch?” Therem teased, stretching so that their legs draped over Genly’s lap. He could feel the soft curves of Therem’s body changing. Genly knew that they would be going through kemmer while they were here, but there was something awkward about the thought of it happening within a parent’s home.

“Hm, it’s been a while since you took this form,” Genly said murmured, resting his hands on their hips.

“I think it’s my body reminding me that I am getting old so if I am to carry any more children, it will need to be in the next coming years,” Therem said, cuddling closer but not moving to do more than that.

Genly swallowed. Now this was a conversation he never expected to have. But considering they had been together for over two years, it really shouldn’t be a surprise. “Do you… want to have more children?”

Therem shook their head, and added a verbal, “No, I don’t think I do. Which works, because I don’t think they will figure a way to make having such a hybrid possible for several more years. At least, that is what one of the doctors on your vessel told me.”

Genly choked. “You asked Dr. Rhee about Terran and Gethenian mating compatibility?”

“You didn’t?” Therem asked. “Well, then again, you don’t have to think about the possibility of carrying a child.”

Genly had no comeback to that. Because Therem was right, and he had been an ass. He was rather good a being an ass. “Not beyond if there were any other considerations to ensure safe sex.” Therem was shaking, and Genly realized they were laughing at him. “I never thought about children, really. To me, it seemed like you had done that. I also wasn’t sure how much you would want me to share with her.”

Therem patted his cheek, “Ah, my dear Genly. You still have a lot to learn.”

“From the person who was just calling me wise!” Genly protested, before laughing as well. “So, who is the real fool?”

“Me,” Therem said. “You don’t want to have children? You haven’t had one.”

Genly shook his head. “I would love to do what I can to co-parent the children you already have. But I never saw the need to have any myself.”

“Then they are lucky to have so many invested in their wellbeing,” Therem pressed a kiss to his chin, and then the tip of his nose. They both seemed to be dancing around deepening this any further. “I am sorry it took so long to have this conversation.”

“Me too,” Genly said, kissing their cheek. “I should have thought ahead more.”

“There was something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Therem leaned back enough so that their eyes met Genly’s. “I think it would be a good step to be more public, if that is something you are comfortable with. It will be interesting to see how it works with political and public relations, but I think it is a good idea to get it out of the way. I’m sure that while we are the first couple with an alien Gethen will see, we will be far from the last.”

Genly nodded. “I think you’re right. And who knows, some may see it as the epic love story that it is!”

Therem smiled, soft and warm. “Yes, we can hope. That’s certainly how my parent sees it. They quite approve of you.”

“Really?” Genly looked around, half expecting to catch the ancient Gethenian lurking.

“Indeed. And I think you know that Sorve also approves,” Therem pressed a kiss at the corner of Genly’s lips.

“Enough family talk,” Genly said, shifting to face Therem more fully. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I would just like to be held, I think,” they said. “Though if you are up for a massage…”

Genly swept Therem up into his arms. Though Therem was quite heavy, he had been trying to stay in shape. In large part so he could do things like this, though he wouldn’t want to admit it. Therem wrapped their arms tighter around his neck and held on, smiling against his cheek.

“Guide me to our chambers!” Genly said, digging deep to find the last shred of his masculinity and pushing it forward. Through their laughter, Therem managed to guide them to the room they were to share, away from where Therem used to sleep as a child. Genly dumped Therem onto the soft full bed and followed them to begin the necessary shower of affection.


End file.
